Usuari Discussió:CuBaN VeRcEttI
Els nous missatges apareixeran al final de la pàgina. (Prem aquí si vols deixar un missatge nou a la pàgina de discussió). (Si vols respondre a algun missatge meu, no ho facis aquí, sinó en la teva discussió). Categoria:Usuari:CuBaN VeRcEttI Bé, aquesta és la pàgina de discussió de 180px|link=:Usuari:CuBaN_VeRcEttI. Si vols deixar algun missatge, no oblidis incloure un títol de segona línia, escrit amb el codi " Títol ". Una salutació. Salutació de part de One Piece Wiki Hola, sóc en piece_enrik, usuari de les wikis de One Piece anglesa i espanyola i administrador de la catalana. No sé gaire com va això de la central, però m'ha agradat molt que ja la tinguem en català i que et passesis per la nostra. Només per curiositat, tu podries esbrinar quantes wikis hi ha en català? Jo només en conec tres. Gràcies. --Usuari:Piece enrik 18:10, jul 21, 2011 (UTC) :Hola Piece! La Central és, digam'ho així, el lloc on s'agrupen i organitzen totes les wikis d'un idioma, per tal de fer-les funcionar i donar-les infraestructura. Fins ara no existia (sí la espanyola), i degut a què hi havia vàries wikis en català, varem veure la necessitat de muntar una central en aquesta llengua. Encara no està tot acabat, i pràcticament és una extensió de l'espanyola, però al cap i a la fi és un lloc on podem donar millor cobertura a aquestes wikis. Quan estiga tot molt millor muntat, ja faré una presentació amb condicions i avisaré a les principals wikis. :Quant a la teua pregunta, no ho tinc molt segur. He estat parlant amb bola, helper de Wikia i encarregat de la Central en espanyol, qui m'està ajudant a muntar aquesta. M'ha parlat de les wikis (en català) més actives els últims tres mesos, i m'ha passat una llista. No són les més grans, ni són totes, però de moment tens alguns cosa. Com dic, per a aquestes coses és la Central, i quant estiga millor muntada podré ajudar-te millor. Et pase la llista: :http://ca.onepiece-cat.wikia.com/ :http://ca.ilsiciliani.wikia.com/ :http://ca.memory-alpha.org/ :http://ca.despuig.wikia.com/ :http://ca.yoyapedia.wikia.com/ :http://ca.llofriu.wikia.com/ :http://ca.ciclodofus2.wikia.com/ :http://ca.ciutaturgell.wikia.com/ :http://ca.one-piece.wikia.com/ :http://ca.harrypotter.wikia.com/ :Si necessites qualsevol cosa, fes-me-ho saber. Per exemple, he vist que la vostra wiki porta el prefixe cat al nom (onepice-cat), fet totalment innecessari, ja que el prefixe d'idioma ja va al subdomini (ca.wikia, ca.onepiece). He de supossar que ho heu fet perquè ja estava creada l'altra amb ixe nom, però en ixe cas sempre és recomanable participar a la wiki ja creada, i en cas d'estar abandonada (com és aquest cas), adoptar-la. Ja li ho he comentat a bola, i no crec que hi hagi molts problemes per a translladar la vostra wiki a l'altre domini, sempre i quant vullgau vosaltres, clar. :Una salutació, i ací em tens per a qualsevol cosa. : 21:33, jul 21, 2011 (UTC) Hola! Bé, jo com que sóc molt xafarder he vist el missatge de dalt. No sabia que hi havia tantes wikis en català :/ Bé anem al gra. Allò que deies del ca.onepiece-cat doncs si, ho vaig fer perquè ca.onepiece ja estava creada. Jo en aquell temps, fa 1 any i poc més per ser exactes, no tenia ni idea de adopcions, ni traspassos ni tant sols de comunitats de wiki. Jo vaig veure la wiki espanyola de One Piece i l'anglesa, vaig fer-ne una i em va dir: ca.onepiece ja està feta. Després vaig anar-hi, vaig contactar amb ells per col·laborar-hi però res... totalment abandonada... Així que se'm va acudir el onepiece-cat. Això ens ha portat molèsties sobretot per trobar la wiki, ja que el -cat dificulta la memòria de molts usuaris. Per tant m'agradaria demanar si és possible aquest canvi i eliminar ca.onepiece actual, i canviar la nostra ca.onepiece-cat a ca.onepiece! Sí és possible farem unes votacions a ca.onepiece-cat i si tothom i està a favor es produirà el canvi. Moltes gràcies! --'BroOk (Disc.)' 14:14, jul 23, 2011 (UTC) :Ho vaig parlar amb bola abans de saludar-vos a la wiki, i en teoria no hi hauria cap problema, perquè l'altre wiki està abandonat. I, com t'he dit a la seua discussió, m'ha passat un llistat i hi han 320 wikis en català, així que pocs no són (però, clar, al no haver-hi central ni res és impossible coneixer-les). Ja parlaré amb ell quan puga (sempre està liat, pobret) i vorem que fem per al trasllat. : 14:59, jul 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Nosaltres en principi hi estem d'acord, però farem una votació perquè és una qüestió prou important. Quan sigui segur que es pot fer m'ho dius. M'agradaria saber si es podria fer una redirecció del link d'ara cap al nou, perquè potser hi haurà gent que buscara ca.onepiece-cat i no trobarà la nostra wiki, un cop s'hagi fet el canvi. ::Moltes gràcies! :: ::--'BroOk (Disc.)' 15:42, jul 26, 2011 (UTC) ::PD: Si us plau, contestem a la meva dicussió que no sabia que m'havies contestat i he mirat el missatge per casualitat. :::Ja et vaig dir que allò més normal (almenys, allò que sempre he utilitzat amb tothom i no he tingut problemes, és que ambdós usuaris parlen a la mateixa discussió, i el que la inicia estiga pendent dels canvis recents de la discussió de l'altre. Però bé, t'avisaré a la teua discussió també si vols. Sobre lo del domini del wiki, estic parlant-ho amb bola, ja t'ho faig saber. ::: 22:40, jul 26, 2011 (UTC) Ook És que jo ja m'he acostumat així i sóc molt despistat i no me'n recordo mai de mirar les altres discussions, i sí me'n recordo ja és una mica tard xd. Per això em va bé que em posis algo a la meva discussió que així estigui a la wiki que estigui sempre m'avisen. Nosaltres començarem a fer les votacions per estar preparats per quan sigui el moment. --'BroOk (Disc.)' 08:22, jul 27, 2011 (UTC) PD: Començo un altre apartat que aquell ja començava a ser molt gran xd. :Ja has fet tard, els canvis ja s'han realitazat (traslladat el wiki a ca.onepice i redireccionat a ca.onepiece-cat cap aquest). : 20:35, jul 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Sí, ara m'hi he fixat. Bé, hi estàvem tots d'acord jajaja. Ara ens agradaria fer enllaços interwiki amb les altres wikis de one piece (onepiece, es.onepiece, etc) com s'ha de fer? O ja estan creats? ::-- 20:42, jul 27, 2011 (UTC) :::És tan fàcil com sol·licitar-ho a la central espanyola. Jo ahir vaig fer-ho per a enllaçar aquesta central amb altres dues. ::: 21:33, jul 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::Saps quan triguen a enllaçar les wikis? Perquè ja fa uns quants dies i no sembla que hagin fet res... :::: 11:43, ago 1, 2011 (UTC) :Tarda el que tarden en revisar-ho. Jo vaig parlar amb bola, i als 2 minuuts de demanar enllaços per a la central m'ho va concedir. Ja parlaré amb ell per a què ho revisen pròximament. : 19:11, ago 1, 2011 (UTC) Problema xat Com va amb el problema que tenen alguns xats? És que el nostre encara no funciona. Gràcies. Piece_enrik 08:57, ago 27, 2011 (UTC) :He parlat amb bola i m'ha dit que ja estan treballant per a arreglar-ho. : 22:58, ago 30, 2011 (UTC) Participació Fa temps que no escric, però de tant en tant vaig mirant les meves llistes de seguiment. Principalment, vaig deixar de participar perquè em vaig cansar de fer tot el que feia jo sola. L'altra dia vaig entrar i vaig veure alguns canvis en pàgines que havia fet jo que no em van semblar que fossin millores, per això en vaig desfer alguns. Després vaig veure que era una reorganització de com jo havia fet les coses absolutament global i ho vaig deixar còrrer, no tinc ganes d'entrar en discussions sobre quina de les dues maneres és millor.--Ceriwden 09:21, oct 18, 2011 (UTC)